Kiba One Shot
by kibainuzukalover145
Summary: This is a story about a girl who feel in love with a football player. She feels like he doesn't notices about her. In reality he does. There was a song that expired me to write this story. It is similar towards it but it has nothing to do with it. I don't own Naruto or Kiba. I just own Skye Nekotomei. I couldn't think of other names. I hope you like it.


Kiba One Shot

You were sitting on a bench watching the boys practicing football. You were wearing a revealing dress that shows most skin, from the shoulders towards a v-shaped neckline, going down all the way towards the middle length of your calves with a slit that travels up the right side towards the knee. You don't have a boyfriend yet and you're trying your best to capture the hottest boy in school. You feel like he doesn't notice you at all when you reveal you're sexual attire. Your hair is brunette colored and a few red highlights, pulled back in a braid. You're 5'6 tall with a boob size D.

As you watch this boy practice football, you also notice a few guys talking about you down under the bleachers. You didn't care what they were talking about you. The boy's football uniform for the number is 21. The boy has brunette hair, kind of messy with blackish blue eyes and with red tattoo shapes on his face. His name was Inuzuka Kiba.

After his football practice, he walks with a few friends, but this time he stared at you and told his friends he will catch up with them later. This was a weird day for you to find when he sat next to you on the bench.

Kiba: Hi. May I sit next to you?

You: I don't see why not since you already sat next to me.

Kiba: Ah, well I was wondering if you would like to join me to a party later?

You: Party? You don't even know me.

Kiba: You're right I don't. My name is Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka to be exact.

You: Skye Nekotomei. Do you have a pen on you?

Kiba: no, but I have my cell?

You: Give it here please.

Kiba: Ah, yeah sure. *hands cell over*

You: *types in a note for him about the address you live and what time to pick you up and hands it back* here see ya later Kiba.

As you left Kiba on the bench he watches you walk away. He couldn't help but smile to himself watching you're sexy walk back to your car. He took a look at his cell to see what you wrote to him and he jumped in glee.

In an hour, Kiba pulls up in your drive way and knocks on your door. You let him in your house and told him you will be ready in a few minutes. You head upstairs and change into a G-string T-shirt and a short denim skirt with high top boots that go up to the knees. Once you walked back down he smiles with a perverted grin on his face. As the both of you walked towards his 69' Mustang, he opens up your car door.

You: Thanks. *plops in*

Kiba: Not a problem sexy. *winks*

You: *rolls eyes and blushes a little* So where is this party?

Kiba: *plops in the driver side* Mine. It's at my house. I hope you still wanna go with me as my date? I mean that, since I was the one who asked and you accepted it. *winks*

You: stop winking at me pervert. I'll still go. Geez. I hope you don't mind I brought my bathing suit with me as well if you have a pool.

Kiba: *smirks* I'm not the one who watches us practice football. I do own a pool so it's fine by me. *starts driving to his house and on the radio plays Lyfe Jennings song called S.E.X..*

You: oh my god. I haven't heard this song in a while. It's such an awesome song. *turns up the song and sings along*

Kiba: *Smiles* I didn't know you knew this song too, and didn't know you sing too. You're really good.

You: of course! This song was back in the day where…never mind you don't need to know about that. *sighs* Asshole…

Kiba: *looks over at you and pulls up at his house* Before we go in…Can I ask you a question?

You: *looks at kiba* What's the question?

Kiba: *Takes a deep breath* You…are you a virgin? *blushes* The way it sounds seems that you're not. Not saying anything bad about that…I'm not either but…what I'm getting at is that I…um….never mind…forget it.

You: *blushes* No I'm not because of some asshole I used to date. The song actually the reason I wished I could go back…If you know what I mean…besides I found someone else I like now…but I don't know if he even likes me or actually notices me.

Kiba: Oh, and who might that be?

You: *blushes* Kiba if I told you…you wouldn't wanna be with a girl like me.

Kiba: Try me. You don't know till you ask right?

You: Yeah well, you could say that about yourself since you were trying to ask something to me not to long ago. Can we just go in your house so I can take a swim?

Kiba: Sure…*comes around to open the door for you* If you don't mind I like to join in after I hang around with my friends for a little bit do you?

You: not at all. Take your time. Where's the changing room?

Kiba: Second door to the left upstairs.

So you followed kiba's directions upstairs to change into your red bikini. Once you gathered all your clothes and find kiba again he took you towards the pool. He smirks at what you were wearing.

Kiba: you look good in the bikini. Red is my favorite color.

You: thanks I guess. By the way, can I get a towel for later?

Kiba: sure…I'll make sure to bring some. Have fun. *winks and walks off*

You jump in his outside pool and just relax. Kiba walks towards a group of guys. Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji look at kiba's direction.

Naruto: Kiba, who's the girl?

Kiba: That's Skye. I asked her to come have a problem with that naruto?

Shika: Isn't she the one who keeps watching us practice football?

Naruto: No problem. Just asking man. She's hot as hell.

Kiba: Yeah she's the one who watches us…and naruto if I see you staring at her I'll make sure my fist hits you in the face. So back off.

Neji: I see, you have a crush on her kiba.

Kiba: So what, I like her and wanna to get to know her more. Is that a problem?

Neji: No, just that she's a stalker on us watching us practice every day.

Kiba: Shut the fuck up man. Who asked you…I'm going to join her soon so fuck off.

Shika: Right, well soon we all leave you going to get in her pants am I right?

Kiba: Not in that way! I'm going to take it slow. Geez I know I screwed up before…wasn't my fault.

Naruto: Yeah well, at least shika and neji here they have someone unlike you. *laughs*

Kiba: *punches naruto in the stomach* Shut up ass! You don't have one either!

After kiba's little conversation with his friends he heads upstairs to find his swim trunks. He changes into them and grabs a few towels. He tells everyone to head home except for Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Tenten, and Hinata. They were in the house as he walks out to the pool. He jumps in and comes up behind you.

Kiba: Hey, told you I would come in.

You: *turns around* oh, hey kiba. I didn't even think you would. Where is everyone?

Kiba: I told them to leave except for my friends of course. There in the house. *moves a piece of your hair out of the way*

You: Oh, so in other words the party is over. I see.

Kiba: What's the matter? I kept you here too. I wasn't going to kick you out. Your my date.

You: *blushes* So, what do you do with your friends here when the party is done then? Why do you still want me here?

Kiba: Isn't it obvious. I like you…Skye. I want to get to know you more. What I wanna ask you was if you would like to be my girl? *blushes* Besides I think I can treat you right, better than the guy who hurt you.

You: *blushing* Oh, um….wow kiba…I um…well to tell you the truth…the guy I like is you….I would love to be your girl. You never answered my other question by the way.

Kiba: *blushing and smirks* great, and we normally watch movies or talk and shit. Nothing really much fun in it. *gets closer to you and leans in to kiss you*

You: *blushing* Oh, well do you have any romantic movies? Something that has spice into it?

Kiba: *smirking and lightly kisses you* Yeah, of course I do. I never knew you can be so perverted yourself.

You: *kisses back*….s…shut up!

Kiba: *pulls you into his arms and leans down and bites your lower ear* Why should I? Your my girl remember? I won't do anything to you without asking if you want too. I'm not going to hurt you I promise you that much.

You: *blushing* …

Kiba: *smiles* speechless are we…*lets go of you and gets out* Come, I like you to meet my friends. *puts a hand out towards you*

You: *Blushing* s…sure…*gets out with Kiba's help*

Kiba hands you a towel and you both dry off. He walks you in the house towards the gang that are sitting around the couch.

Kiba: Skye this is Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten, Neji, and Hinata. Gang this is Skye Nekotomei.

Temari: So you're the girl who watches the guys huh. Nice to meet ya. I'm Shikamaru's girlfriend.

Tenten: I'm also happy to meet you. I'm neji's girl.

Hinata: Hi…I'm Hinata. Nice to meet you.

Naruto: I'm Naruto…and your hot!

Kiba: *hits naruto* Shut up ass! She's my girlfriend now! Be polite damnit!

Naruto: Oww…Damnit! I was going to ask her out….Oh man..

Skye: *Blushes* hi everyone. Kiba…where's your room?

Kiba: uh, its next to the one on the right upstairs. What's up?

Skye: I'm going to find a movie and we can watch it up there together you and I…I'm also going to change back into my clothes. *blushing*

Kiba: *blushes with a cute grin* Sure…be up in a few minutes.

As you walk upstairs towards kiba's room, you get changed and look through his collection of movies. Kiba tells his friends that they should leave soon or if they need to, they should go to the back of his house to the outback patio where there are beds. Hinata and naruto leave the house to go home when the others stayed in the outback patio. Kiba walks upstairs to his room and knocks.

You: Come in…*looking through the movies*

Kiba: *shuts the door behind him and leans back on the wall with one foot bent on the wall with his arms cross* Need any help finding one. *smirks*

You: That may help a lot. Besides where are your parents at?

Kiba: *smirks* There on a business trip. There not coming back in next week. *walks over towards you and helps find a movie*

You: Oh, should I let my parents know I'm still out and won't be home till late?

Kiba: If you want to stay then yes. You should let them know. *smirks big* Your different than the other girls that I used to date.

You: *blushes* what's that supposed to mean? *finds a movie and hands it to him* here.

Kiba: *smiles* It means that you're not shy when it comes to sexual things and stuff. I kind of like it. Just like I like you for the specific reason. *puts movie in the dvd player*

You: Sorry to disappoint you if I'm this type of girl. I try to be more open to help other girls out if there still a virgin and don't know what to do on the one special night. *walks towards kiba's bed*

Kiba: *watches you* It's not a bad thing. I like what your trying to do. *blushes and walks to his bed and lays down upright* Come babe. *pats his chest*

You: *blushes and lays on his chest*

Kiba:*plays with your wet hair*

After an hour of the movie rolling on the credits kiba looks down at you. You look up at him and smile back at him. You get up off his bed and call your house to let your parents you're going to be home late. It wasn't a school night so it was ok. After you called them you looked through his cd's. He smiles at you and admires every little thing about you. Kiba gets up and turns on his mixed cd player and turns off the tv. The song that you both heard before driving to his house is on. He walks towards you.

You: *turns around* Kiba…You own this song?

Kiba: Yeah, sort of…*smiles and wraps arms around your waist*

You: *Blushes* What you doing?

Kiba: *smiles* Nothing. I thought maybe you would dance with me.

You: *blushes* sure I guess…but It seems more than that…kiba.

Kiba: *smirks* What makes you say that?

You: well, the song is about sex. It seems you only want to do that with me. Not like I would disagree with it or reject the offer…um…

Kiba: *smirks* You caught me…I do and no I don't think it would be a one night stand…I want to be with you and only you. Please let me show you that I can protect you from harm and I will be there to save you. Your damn beautiful girl and I hate the fact that guy that did that to you should be punched in the face…I at least won't hurt you in a way that it became a one night stand.

You: *blushing* Kiba…I…I don't know right now… We just got together as a couple.

Kiba: *smiles* I understand. I'm not rushing you or anything… Just dance with me.

You: *blushes* sure...promise to be gentle if we do get into it?

Kiba: Anything for you princess and I do promise. *Smiles and holds hand out*

Kiba and you dance slowly. You two stood up late dancing, talking, and listening to music. The next day came up and the two of you slept in the same bed. He took you back to your house that morning.

Kiba: I'll see you at school tomorrow?

You: of course! I'll be watching you practice if you do.

Kiba: *smiles* Actually, there's a game that night. You coming to watch?

You:*blushes* Sure. What time?

Kiba: I'll pick you up at 5. See you then babe.

You: okay. See ya and be careful driving home.

-Fast Forward to the Game-

Kiba picks you up at 5. You dressed in a tank top with blue jeans and sneakers. He drives to the school and parks near the field. You get out with him and walk towards the field in hands. He kisses you goodbye and told you to wait here after the game is done. You head up on the bleachers and find a spot where the girls of kiba's friends were.

When Kiba's team came out everyone cheered for them, even you. Then the other team came out. After both teams did there stretches and practices for a few minutes, the game starts. You were cheering on kiba and his team. After a while the game, the score came down to 16 to 21. Kiba's team was winning and down to the last quarter.

Kiba has the ball and takes a run towards the goal and scores. You yelled so loud and clapped your hands. The game was over and Kiba's team won. You head down where you were to meet kiba. After he walked out from the showers and dressed he runs to you and picks you up.

Kiba: *kisses you* did you see that babe! We won and I scored.

You: Yes I saw! Congrats Kiba-kuns! *kisses him back*

Kiba: *puts you back down* let's head to my house and we can do whatever you like to do.

You: Sure. You must be hungry and I can cook a nice dinner.

Kiba: That would be great! A home cooked meal from the girl I like...must be a dream come true. Just like you are a dream come true. *leans in and kisses you passionately*

You: *kisses him back* Aw, kiba that's so sweet of you to say. *giggles*

Kiba: It's true and you know that.

You and Kiba walk towards his car and drive home to his house. When you both entered his house, you walk in the kitchen to cook. Kiba sits in a chair and watches you cook the whole time. After you two ate dinner, you sat on the couch cuddling and watching another romantic movie. Kiba takes you upstairs and hands you a gift.

You: Kiba…what's with the gift?

Kiba: Open it and find out. I hope you like it.

You: *opens the gift to find a necklace carved with kiba's name into it* Kiba…it's beautiful! *hands it to him and lifts up my hair*

Kiba: *smiles and puts it on* I'm glad you like it.

You: I love it kiba. Thank you. *kisses kiba passionately*

Kiba: *kisses back*

You kept kissing kiba and walked towards his bed without leaving each other's lips. You lay on his bed looking up at him as he looks down at you.

Kiba: You sure you want to do this? We don't have too.

You: *blushes*…kiba I want too, you even promised me if I was ever ready that you wouldn't leave me even if it was a one night stand. Am I not good enough for you now?

Kiba: I never said I would leave you. I love you just as much…*gets up and plays the song on his mix cd player and walks back towards you* I know how much you love this song, I promise to do everything right for you.

You: *smiles and blushes* I appreciate it Kiba. Even though were both aren't virgins. *giggles*

Kiba: Yeah, but I'll be treating you with more respect than the asshole who ditched a pretty amazing woman like you. *gets on top of you and leans into a kiss*

After he kissed you, the both of you were silent from talking and started going at it. One by one he strips you and you strip him.

Kiba: *plays with your breasts and sucks on one*

You: *moaning*

Kiba goes down on you and starts licking your private area. After he tasted you, go down on him and pleasure him. Kiba puts on a condom and asks if you were ready for it. You nod your head a yes and he puts it inside of you. You scream in pleasure and pain. Once the pain subsided, Kiba starts going very slow for you.

You were kissing Kiba as he kept doing you slowly. Sweat was rolling on the both of you. He tells you he's about to cum and takes it out to do so. However, the both of you did it together. He lays next to you and you lay next to him to cuddle. It was pretty late on a school night and you both didn't care what happens next. All you both know was that it was the best sex ever and you both were happy with each other.

-Some years later-

Some years later, you and kiba get married and own a nice house. You worked with the girls that come to you for questions and kiba works at a car dealer. You both have 3 kids as well. Two boys and one girl, and live happily ever after.


End file.
